Demetria Parker
Demetria Parker was created by Maxi and adapted to fit the series by Sol for Destined, a Spin Off of the tv hit series Charmed. Demetria is a triple hybrid, and a friend of the Halliwell family. History Demetria´s mother, Becca, a whitelighter-witch, met Alize and felt in love with him without knowing he was a demon. She found out about his nature before Demetria´s birth when she saw him killing someone. After that, Becca took her daughter and ran away with her. The Elders hide Becca and Demetria. Sometime after that, Becca married again and had a son. They were safe until Demetria received demoniac powers and suspected that something was wrong. She did some digging and after questioning her mother about it, Becca ended up revealing that Demetria´s father was a demon. When Demetria started using her demoniac powers, Martica, Alize´s sister was able to sense her niece. She sent demons after her because she thought that having Demetria in the Evil side could help Leah, once Alize was the late Source´s right hand. Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls Wyatt was assigned with a new charge. It happened to be Demetria. The Elders asked Wyatt and Prue to protect Demetria and to keep her safe from evil. At first, Prue didn´t believe Demetria was good, but then Prue became fond of her and taught her the craft of Scrying. Martica wanted her niece at any cost and kidnapped Becca. She wanted to do an exchange. Wyatt, Prue and Chris along with Demetria came up with a plan. They were able to get Becca to safety, but Demetria was taken to the Underworld. Demetria wasn´t able to use her whitelighter/witch powers inside the cave she was kept in, but she was able to use her demoniac powers. Alize got to her daughter and help her. He told her to shimmer out of there. She did it. Demetria shimmered to the Halliwell manor and there Prue gave her a spell. Demetria said the spell and vanquished Martica. At the end of the episode, Becca said that she would be taking care for Demetria to attend to Magic School. The L Word Personality Pandora is sensitive, loving and great with people. She also loves her fashion sense, it´s what she lives for. It helps her forget her father. Professional Life Senior at High School and attending to Magic School. Appearance Demetria is natural brunette, but she changed her hair color to red and has long hair. She has brown eyes and a sweet smile. Demetria has a very unique fashion sense. The clothes she wears are her creation. Names Meaning Demetria is of Greekorigin and means Devotee Of Demeter. Pandora Pandora is of Greek origin and means Gifts. Parker Parker is of Old English origin and means Park Keeper. Powers *Orbing *Telekinetic Orbing *Healing *Sensing Demons *Sonic Scream *Fireballs Other Powers *High Resistance Appearances Season 1 * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * Season 3 * * }} Notes & Trivia *Demetria shares names with two of the Destined Ones. Her first name Pandora (Pandora Mitchell) and her last name Parker (Charlotte´s first name); *Demetria is the first triple hybrid in the series. *In the episode "Halloweentown", she dresses up as a mermaid. She casts a spell to change her hair from black to red, a possible reference to Disney's The Little Mermaid. If this were the case, it could be a likely assumption that Demetria favorites the The Little Mermaid. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Good Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Whitelighters Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Charges